The present invention relates to steam engines and more specifically to a flash boiler operated steam engine where the principal heat is supplied by a solar concentrator confined within a solar energy collector.
There are several prior art devices that utilize solar heat to operate steam engine devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,424,932 teaches the use of a steam engine boiler positioned at the apex of a parabolic reflector system. This system teaches the forming of a parabolic surface and a plurality of different focal points around the surface of the steam boiler.
There is no means provided for positioning of the device to ensure maximum heat from the Sun during Sun/Earth relative movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,386,781 teaches a solar concentrator device where Sun tracking is performed by a clock motor mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,433 teaches a plurality of curved reflectors positioned to direct solar energy to a plurality of focal points on a steam generator. The positioning of the reflectors requires an equal plurality of optical sensors and sensor-servo mechanisms.
These prior art systems are complicated, inefficient and economically expensive to produce.